harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer gets reamed out at Christmas
In this Christmas episode, Jennifer tries to sink a Christmas family gathering; only to be told where to go by an irate Rusty Brown, not to mention Sheila; Velda; Dylan; Patricia and the rest of the family! Scene The Atchley Mansion. As is usual since they moved to Boston, the family congregates on the Atchley mansion for their large scale family get-togethers. It is Christmas morning. The entire Harper family are sitting together and enjoying their Christmas hoiliday. Derek is enjoying some DVDs he received from his aunt Sheila and his aunt Anyssa. Aidan is playing his new 3ds that he got from his dads. Ashley and Cathy are reading a book about London, as the two girls were going to be taking a trip there with Maggie and her aunt Maranda. Everyone is having a great time. A buffet is situated along the one wall of the main dining room. Rusty and Aaron are talking with Aidan who is enjoying his new game. All of a sudden, Mrs. Buxley, the Atchley housekeeper, is distressed. She runs into the main room. Craig pulls her aside. CRAIG: What is wrong, Mrs. Buxley? MRS. BUXLEY: Mr. Atchley, we have a large issue to contend with. CRAIG: What is it? Or a better question is WHO is it? MRS. BUXLEY: There is an unwelcomed guest out in the foyer. She demands that she deserves to be here. CRAIG: What is the woman's name? MRS. BUXLEY: She won't say, she says she doesn't have to say anything! CRAIG: Oh, she doesn't? MRS. BUXLEY: No, she doesn't. She screamed that she thinks she is better than I am. CRAIG (realizing that Mrs. Buxley means Jennifer Barrett): You don't worry about it, Mrs. Buxley. We know exactly who it is. MRS. BUXLEY: Who is it? CRAIG (disgusted): Jennifer Barrett. She is an enemy of the family. MRS. BUXLEY: Well, I think Rusty Brown is angry and he is wanting to scream at her. CRAIG: That would be great to hear. (Meanwhile, Jennifer is storming in, her stupid mink coat swishing, as she is berating everyone and everything.) JENNIFER: Look at all this! All this WASTE! Look at every one of you idiots! Enjoying your gifts when you should be oohing and ahhing me and my beautiful mink coat, and being in awe of my radiant beauty! I am better than any of those gifts! The best gift of ALL is to be with me! You have absolutely no morals! NONE of you! All of you live with no sense! No decency; and no semblance of what it is like to look down on people with scorn! As the top grossing model in the business, you are all supposed to be worshiping me! ME! Everyone loves me! I am the perfect example of womanhood! I am the biggest part of it all! And you stupid dolts don't worship the ground I walk on! You all are supposed to love me! ME! EVERYONE IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!!!!! (Everyone is disgusted with Jennifer and her ridiculous egotism. The kids are stunned into silence. Dylan and Anyssa are trying to keep the chaos to a minimum. They ask Mrs. Buxley to get the kids out of the room, and to their rooms that they use at the mansion. They take their presents with them.) SHEILA: You really ARE a disgusting piece of work! AARON: Have you totally and completely lost your mind?! This is Christmas! JENNIFER: I don't give a damn! My Christmas is miserable, and making YOU miserable makes me HAPPY! VELDA: You stupid woman! This is Christmas, can't you even have ANY compassion for ANYONE or anything, even at THIS time of the year?! JENNIFER: Shut up, you stupid old hag! You don't speak to me! I am more regal than you are! ANYSSA: You don't EVER say a bad thing to that woman! She is my relation, and you had best shut up! JENNIFER: NO! (Rusty is sick and tired of Jennifer's constant ranting and raving about how beautiful she is, and everyone else is nothing!) RUSTY (disgusted): You really are disgusting! An absolutely disgusting woman! I cannot believe I am even in the same room as you are. You are nothing more than a damned skank! You have been NOTHING more than a skank ever since I first met your damned ass when we were in college! All you have ever done is beef, bellyache and bitch about anything and everything when it doesn't suit you and your royal prerogative! You have NEVER been grateful for any damned thing in your life! You are selfish to the point of where it is sickening! JENNIFER: You shut up, Rusty! You ruined my life! (again she begins to lie) I was a faithful and devoted wife to Aaron and you took that away from me! RUSTY: You are a damned liar! You know full well that is not true. You have lied where you should not have lied and went there where you should not have gone! You are no better than anyone! You lied about your own marital infidelities! JENNIFER: What infidelities?! I demand you give me ONE bit of proof! I was a loyal wife! RUSTY: Gladly! How about the day you were banging the pool cleaner! The day that Aidan almost drowned in that pool! Had it not been for him knowing how to swim, he would have drowned, and you would not have cared one bit! Or how about the day you were having sex with that young man you hired as an assistant gardener?! Wow, Jennifer! I am surprised that you were not arrested for statutory rape! Because he was all of fifteen years old! (The group is stunned at this revelation! Not even Aaron or anyone else knew that she was robbing the cradle with a fifteen year old!) JENNIFER (enraged): That is a LIE! RUSTY (screaming back): No, it is not! The boy's modeling manager came to Elixir one day and talked with me and Aaron about that. He was not very pleased with you. JENNIFER (scornfully): Please, that is ridiculous! He was adequate! Merely ADEQUATE! (she laughs in scorn) He should have been HONORED to have had sex with someone as beautiful as ME! RUSTY: Oh, good GRIEF! You are without a doubt, the most egotistical woman I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! Even Donald Trump at his worst would be more tolerable in comparison with you! Damn it, doesn't ANYTHING ever get through that deluded wool of yours?! You seem to think that everyone looks at you one second and they instantly fall in love with you?! They don't, you damned evil bitch! There are SOME people in this world who do see you for the evil bitch that you are! You try to pass yourself off as sweet and charming, and in reality you are one of the most evil pieces of work I have ever seen in my life! You poison everything that you touch, Jennifer! You have ruined your own marriage by your cheating! You hid it well, blaming everything on Aaron as you did! Now, look at who is on your side?! NOBODY! Tim turned state's evidence on your sorry happy ass and look what happened with you! You were IMPALED! JENNIFER: You are out of your mind! (once again, playing the self-pity routine) You have hated me from the first day we met! RUSTY: Why wouldn't I?! I hate you even to this day! I have always hated you! You are a nasty woman, one of the nastiest women I have ever seen in my life. I don't know how on earth Katie ever considered you a friend! JENNIFER (screaming): Katie was one of my best friends! She always worshiped the ground I walked on, not like you, or that damned Libby Smas! (Libby, hearing this, burns in anger) LIBBY: Why you.......! AARON: Calm down, Lib. She's only making it worse for herself. LIBBY: I'll make it worse for her, with a damned baseball bat upside her head! DARREN: It would not be worth it. I don't want you in jail because of that bitch! LIBBY: You're right, Darren. It wouldn't be worth it. (She glares at Jennifer) SHE is not worth the effort to waste! RUSTY: This isn't about Libby, Jennifer, and you damned well know it! The only reason that Katie believed your batch of lies is because you had some kind of blackmail on her! That has always been your MO! You always do it, Jennifer! It is what you have always done! JENNIFER: What is it I have always done?! RUSTY: You always blame others for YOUR mistakes! It was always you blaming everyone else for the things that YOU did! You blame Aaron for being a bad husband when you cheated on him with everyone with a penis! You damn near sent Libby to prison for a crime that she did not commit, because you wanted to get revenge on her! You blame your son for your disgusting mothering! When YOU didn't give a damn about him in the first place! Aidan's mother was Sarah Jo McArthur! Not YOU! JENNIFER: Oh please, she was nothing but another traitor! I am so glad that she is dead! (Dylan is disgusted with Jennifer's cruelty) DYLAN: You are one of the nastiest women ever! Aidan told me that Sarah Jo was a better mother than you ever were! JENNIFER (angrily): Did I ask you?! RUSTY (furiously): You don't EVER talk down to Dylan Harper! JENNIFER: Oh, really? You think so? Don't forget, you fool, I am better than you are! I can do whatever the hell I want to! Dylan is NOTHING! (Dylan burns in anger. Roger comes up and gently pats his cousin on the shoulder. Sheila burns a nasty glare at the interfering Jennifer) SHEILA (coldly): If I ever HEAR you say anything like that to MY twin brother again, I will destroy you! JENNIFER: I can say anything I want to! And I am not going to be denied! I can do WHATEVER I want to, and you stupid lot cannot do anything to stop me! RUSTY: No you don't! And you are wrong. This time, we ARE going to stop you! JENNIFER (sneering): Oh, really?! And just how do you think you are going to do that?! RUSTY: I know how I am going to do that! You scorn every restraining order thrown on you, but this one has teeth! From this moment forward, you are not allowed on ANY Harper owned property! JENNIFER: Oh really?! That is not true! You are no Harper! You are fair game! (Rusty motions for Aurora Harper to come up to her. Jennifer looks aghast!) JENNIFER (totally disgusted): You have GOT to be kidding me! You are NOT that stupid to hire that imbecile?! AARON (ignoring Jennifer's ranting and raving, and looping his arm around his new partner): Jennifer, say hello to the newest partner of The Boston Bistro! Aurora Harper! Aurora is a wonderful business person, with a marvelous track record of success! Her book store is a prime example of it! AURORA: Thank you, Aaron, and I aim to be a good partner to you. (She whips a glare at Jennifer) And I have it on strict authority, MISS BARRETT, that you are not allowed anywhere NEAR the restaurant! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! JENNIFER (enraged): You stupid bitch! You have NO rights to be anywhere near my family! AURORA (angrily): You cannot be THAT delusional! You HAVE no family! Nobody wants to even be SEEN near you! They wouldn't touch you with a barge pole! JENNIFER (lying as usual): They would too! They are my family! Aaron is my husband! AARON: We are divorced, you evil slut! You have no rights to my name, my money, or my son! You can just get over yourself! Now, you get the hell out of this building and don't you EVER let me see you anywhere NEAR me! JENNIFER: I belong here! I have EVERY right to do whatever I want! I will win! ANYSSA (infuriated): You do not, Miss Barrett! The law is firm on that front! You are no longer married to Aaron Atherton, he is free of whatever ties he had when he divorced you; and you signed your rights to Aidan away! Therefore, you have no tangible ties to either one of them! Rusty is Aaron's husband, and also takes care of Aidan! JENNIFER: I am that boy's MOTHER! I gave birth to him! And you damn well know that, Aaron Atherton! AARON: Yes, you gave birth to him, Jennifer Barrett! I will grant you that! But then again, you keep throwing that in my face every chance you get! How many ways do I have to say it to you? You were no mother to him! You were his mother only when it suited your own ends! He was a prop to you. That was all he was! He was just a prop to you! Someone who was only there to stroke your inflated ego! You screamed it to his face you never really loved him! And the memory of that day is still seared into my mind! He was only six years old and you destroyed his world in one fell swoop! (The entire company is stunned about what happened. They all whip a glare at Jennifer.) VELDA (shooting Jennifer a nasty look): That is absolutely horrible! I can't even wrap my mind around this. You mean to tell me, Mr. Atherton, that......that........miserable excuse for a woman told that dear boy that she never loved him? AIDAN (quietly): Yes, Ms. Smithfield, she screamed it right to my face! In full view of everyone! VELDA (gently): Well, my dear boy, you have more love now than you will ever know. We in the Harper family love and care for our friends and associates. We do for our family! That is, always has been, and always WILL be the family credo! AIDAN: Thank you, Ms. Smithfield. VELDA: Call me Velda. AIDAN: All right.......Velda. (Velda opens her arms and Aidan runs to them. She hugs him gently) VELDA: You will be fine, my dear. JENNIFER (screaming): This is insane! WENDY (angrily, for the first time since we've met her back in Smythewood): You listen to me, Madame! For absolutely the LAST time! You are NOT a part of either Aaron or Aidan's life! You gave that up when you signed your rights away to Aidan and you were divorced! Now, I would suggest to you that you get yourself and that stinking worthless ratty piece of fur you wear and you get the hell out of this mansion! You either leave of your own volition, or I will have the police called and you will be forcibly escorted out! JENNIFER: Go to hell you bitch! (Enter Patricia, she is infuriated) PATRICIA: Don't you DARE speak to my niece in-law in that manner, you bitch! JENNIFER (she is clearly reveling in her obnoxiousness): Oh, really?! And who the hell do you think you are?! PATRICIA (coldly): My name is Patricia Wheeler! I am the head of this family! And that means more than you seem to give it credit for, missy! JENNIFER: Do I really give a damn?! DYLAN (just as coldly): You had better give a damn about it, Barrett! You see, me and my twin sister are the heads of this family (Sheila takes her brother's hand), but our Great Aunt Patricia is the clear matriarchal head of this family! And if I were you, I would not want to cross swords with her! JENNIFER (bitterly): You won't get away with this! PATRICIA: Oh yes, we will, Madame! And do you know why we will?! Because, unlike you, we ARE the Harper family! We care for those we welcome into our midst! That means your son and your former husband are under OUR protection! And I am warning you, Madame, you trifle with me, and make no mistake about it, you WILL LOSE! So, I would suggest you this, you leave this house and go back to the hole you crawled out of, or I will do everything in my power to make you SUFFER! And you know I don't make idle threats! (Jennifer looks scared, she grabs her coat and storms out. She is not thrilled with being put in her place by a stupid woman like Patricia Wheeler.) JENNIFER: I will be back! You won't stop me! SHEILA: Get out of here! (Jennifer storms out) DYLAN: Good work, Aunt Patricia. PATRICIA: She is pure evil! SHEILA: Yes she is. And she has to be stopped. AARON: She will be, Sheila. SHEILA: But that is a worry for another day! This is Christmas. And I am NOT going to let that damned woman ruin it! (Sheila's enthusiasm is catching, and she has everyone getting some food. The kids are back downstairs and they are again enjoying their gifts and their family. Things were as if Jennifer hadn't interfered at all! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton